Redemption
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: She's a lot like spring with her beautiful eyes and hair and healing nature offering second chances. He's a lot like winter with his icy demeanor and cold voice and his destructive behaviour. She's done, but he just wants one thing; Redemption. SasuSaku Love Story Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke! 7/23. M for safety.
1. Spring & Winter

_Redemption_

_Spring & Winter…_

* * *

**A/N: So this is a pretty late birthday fic for Sasuke and it will be a chapter story if that seems rather uncertain. I'm not apologizing if you think the characters aren't canon enough for you. Feel free to flame it brings me amusement~! Other than that enjoy.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I never have, never will, and will always want to own Naruto._

* * *

"I don't think you quite understand." She growled out her deep jade depths burning with pain, passion, and rage. Her delicate and strong hand wrapped tightly around his neck as she pushed him up harder against the concrete wall. His rough and noble hands once pale, but now dirtied grasping fruitlessly at her wrist. This was the last time. After everything she'd have no more of it.

"I'm done. We're done. You're done." Her once neatly manicured pink nails dug into his flesh causing blood to seep up to the surface of his neck. His obsidian eyes begged for forgiveness once again.

"Don't you fucking give me that look Sasuke!" She screamed tears dripping, slipping, and rolling from her eyes. Her eyes… That was something he always admired. No one else had that expressive impressive shade of deep green that just gave everything away or concealed it.

He let out a chocked sob and lifted up his left hand despite knowing it'd use so much of his dwindling supply of energy. He touched her soft sakura colored tresses. Such a beautifully rare color that represented renewal of life and hope and her hair always smelled like berries. The remnants of a smile graced his face. She let out a shocked gasp as his fingers weaved through her hair leaving traces of his blood in the soft pink locks.

"Sakura… I never told you… You're so beautiful…" Her eyes closed the long black fans rested on her cheeks as she tried to regain her composure, but at the same time she loosened her grip. The raven was innovative enough to know that he could easily slip and beat her even with how little energy he possessed instead he took the time to clear the air.

"Your eyes…" He coughed harshly blood tainting his saliva.

"Your eyes have always been what I've loved the most about you physically…" He paused for a gasp of air. "They're like mirrors of your emotions, but they also possess the ability to hide everything from everyone…" He took another breath relieved that the nails had stopped digging and were stationary in their indents.

"Your eyes and your hair… They're so much like the colors of spring and..." He coughed again his body rocking and twitching against the rough surface of the concrete and chipping paint. "And I think spring is the season that suits you best Sakura… You're always so forgiving and bright. Maybe not always happy, but that's something no one should expect of another… You bring a new chance of life and redemption… So many times you've forgiven me and…" He coughed harshly again his back being rubbed raw.

"So many times…" She echoed softly.

"So many damn times Sasuke!" She cried out banging him back into the wall as stinging tears made their way down her reddened cheeks. His heavy hand caressed her cheek wiping away the tears that fell.

"Way too many. Way too many times Sakura…" He paused to swallow the blood rising in his mouth. "I never gave you a reason to and you did every time. That's why you're like the spring time and why I'm like the winter. I come and destroy everything you've built up and somehow you always come back and build it up again and let me do it all over again…" She shook her head her jagged and short locks whipping both of their faces.

"This is the last time Sasuke." He sighed out the best he could letting his hand drop.

"As it should be. You've loved me and I never deserved that… Never asked for it and I never acted like I wanted it…" He was resigned to whatever fate the roseate beauty decided.

"Never…" She whispered.

"Never once did you willingly hold my hand or hug me… You didn't even want to kiss me…! It had to be a dare… A dare!" She shrieked slamming his body against the wall yet again her voice cresendoing.

"The way you spoke to me was always icy and your looks were still glares that screamed 'You're still annoying!'. I was the annoying one Sasuke? Me? Why did I have to be the one you took all your anger out on. True you never physically touched me, no you were far too good for that, but you treated me the same way you always had. Like an annoying little fan girl following you around endlessly and throwing myself at you. I loved you. So much!" She slammed him against the wall again her tears flipping onto his skin drying slowly.

"I was your girlfriend Sasuke! Your girlfriend! Did that ever mean shit to you? It never seemed like it. Your dates were always half-assed and you never ever wanted me to stay over until that night. And then you just fucked me against the wall!" She banged him against the rough wall a few more times.

"I had bruises and whelps and cuts! And you threw me out. You threw me out and said to come back tomorrow for more. I was hurt and you didn't even ever care. You always threw me out and no one ever came and rescued me until Naruto did when I couldn't fucking move! And I still stopped him from beating your ass and went back to you." Her tears glinted in the light of the full moon.

"Kami! I always came back to you…! Why? Why did I? You never have showed an ounce of interest or love for me. No affection for me. You just slapped a condom on and called me up when you wanted to fuck. Was I some sort of sick booty call with perks because I cooked and actually cared for you? What was I to you? Tell me!" She screamed shaking the tears from her face her hair whipping around. She didn't notice, but he had tears dancing down his cheeks as well.

"It'll never excuse what I did and didn't do, but I didn't see myself as good enough for you. And I didn't know how to act… And I don't have any real excuse for doing the things I did to you… I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't and still don't know how to love you. The only thing I know is hurt and pain… And vengeance. It's probably all I'll ever know. And I can't change that. I ruined all the chances I had too. Most of all though Sakura… I got the closest I could to loving you… I admired you. I still do. So I'm sorry for everything I've caused…" His feet were rubbing the ground and the hand wrapped around his neck was loose. Her eyes were open wide in disbelief.

"_He… He apologized!" _Her other hand rose up and touched his cheek.

"_It… It's wet… He-He's crying…?"_ She blinked and pulled her fingers away rubbing her index and her thumb together before examining it with her eyes.

"You're crying?" Her jade eyes practically narrowed to slits as she demanded an answer. He simply nodded. Her hand went slightly slack around his neck.

"You genuinely feel bad about all of the shit you've caused for me?" He nodded furiously his tears flying off his face as he sobbed falling into her like a child needing comfort from its mother.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She stumbled shocked as his arms wrapped around her so sweetly. Tears dropped onto her exposed shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sakura… So sorry…!" He sobbed out clutching onto her like a lifeline. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" He trembled a withering ball of emotions sobbing loudly in her arms.

"Redemption…" He chocked out. She sighed and just sank to the ground and let him cry in her arms…

* * *

**A/N: As always I enjoy reviews. It's always appreciated and I do tend to reply to all of my reviewers. If you've got any advice or just want to flame I take kindly to all of them actually. So do whatever just don't break your precious laptop. And have a wonderful whatever it is where you are! **


	2. Harsh Truths

_Redemption_

_Harsh Truths…_

* * *

**A/N: So I got some really lovely reviews so thanks BROWNeyes, HappyDeathFairy, and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only~! You guys made my day and gave me the motivation I needed to get this out there. And HappyDeathFairy I'm in love with your name~! It's amazing. xD Anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I never have, never will, and will always want to own Naruto._

* * *

The golden sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when Sakura rose from the place she'd sunken to hours before. The man in her arms had cried himself to sleep clutching her even in his slumber. He was drained physically and probably couldn't even keep his eyes open even if he were awake. She took a deep breath situating the male in her arms more comfortably switching from bridal style to a piggy back position. She began to walk down the alleyways to get to her small and humble house. He stirred a bit as she opened the door.

"S-Sakura?" He whispered softly with sleep evident in his voice.

"Shh… Just go back to sleep Sasuke. You need it." He made a noise of contentment and snuggled into her hair before quieting down again.

She sighed softly entering her home hearing the familiar jingle of, Ramen, her Siamese cat's collar. Ino and Naruto had together bought the kitten for her a year or so ago when she was going through a particularly rough patch with Sasuke. She giggled at the memory of why her cat was dubbed Ramen before shutting the door and walking to her bedroom with said feline weaving himself in between her legs purring loudly. Sakura bent slightly pulling down her comforter and sheet before straightening herself to take off Sasuke's sandals. Both of the sandals thumped to the ground softly as she shifted him so she could set him in her bed, but scoffed seeing the her Siamese had stretched out over the middle of the bed.

"Ramen get down~!" The cat just meowed softly blinking at her. Reluctantly she moved her hand from Sasuke to push the cat off the bed with a soft thump earning a half-hearted hiss from her sweet cat. Before the cat could even think of jumping back up on the bed Sasuke was under the covers and sleeping rather soundly. Running a hand through her dirty and matted pink locks Sakura decided that a shower was definitely needed and that the idiot would be fine by himself for thirty minutes or so. Grabbing a fresh set of aqua colored towels and a pair of yoga pants along with a white tank top and nude sports bra she set off in the direction of her fabulous bathroom only to have the bell ring.

"Damn." She cursed looking down at her dirty outfit knowing she most likely looked like shit all she could do was hope it wouldn't be anyone she'd have to impress. She whirled around and set her stuff on the dining room table. She walked over and opened the door to see Ino.

"Forehead you look horrible~!" Sakura snorted.

"Gee thanks." Ino pushed past her and walked inside taking up residence on her red and white couch.

"Oh sure Ino you can come in!" She said sarcastically shutting the door and stalking over to her.

"Why're you here?" She demanded frustrated. Ino clucked her tongue.

"Now, now Sakura that's no way to treat a guest in your home." A vein began to pulse on Sakura's forehead.

"I didn't even invite you here Ino! Now why the hell are you here?" Ino rolled her cyan eyes.

"We made plans to go out tonight and you told me to come over so we could get ready together or did you forget Forehead?" She blinked her jade eyes confusion written all over the dirty skin of her face.

"You actually forgot? Wow… That's not like you at all… Why're you all dirty?" Sakura sighed.

"I can't go out tonight Ino."

"What? But we've been planning and looking forward to this for months!"

"Shhh!" Sakura shushed. Ino's eyes went wide.

"You've got somebody back there don't you Sakura?! You sly girl you! Who is it? Oh! Can I get a peak? Can I?" Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't do anything with him and no you can't." Cyan eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No… It… Sasuke-bastard is back there?! Forehead I thought you were done with him! What about Naruto?! Or anyone other than him! He's the worst!" Sakura sighed collapsing into a black recliner.

"I know he is… I really do…" Ino's fists were clenched so tightly the knuckles were white and her fingers began to tingle for the lack of blood circulation.

"Then kami why the fuck is he in your house and most likely your _bed_?!" She hissed the last word finding herself over the mass of dirtied flesh and clothes that was her best friend. Sakura rose pushing Ino out of her face.

"Just fucking _stop_! Seriously Ino. I'm tired! I haven't gotten any sleep the past forty-eight hours and I'm covered in grit and grime. I haven't eaten since Friday and I haven't peed for the past twenty hours! I'm not in the mood for your shit about that bastard in there! You don't think that I fucking know the best that he's not good for me? That I don't know he's probably going to use me and leave again? That I don't know he doesn't love me? That I don't know that he's never touched me willingly in a loving way? That you and the whole mother fucking village doesn't approve of me being with him? That I don't know I could have anyone I wanted in this village and that I could do better? And you don't even know what I went through the past two days so go fuck off! You call yourself a best friend, but since when did you ever ask me about my weekend or my boyfriend? Since when have you cared about anyone but your damn self Ino?! Don't pretend like you care if you're not going to fucking be here! You got that you blonde bimbo?! Now get the fuck out so I can take a shower and tend to myself!" Ino looked up into the exasperated and pissed off eyes of her best friend and felt her heart break a little. Her cyan eyes teared up a little as she picked herself up from the floor ignoring the pain in her arse.

"And Ino, next time you point fingers think about your fucking situation. You aren't as fucking perfect as you'd like to pretend and think you are." She swallowed the bile in her throat as a tear glinted in the artificial lighting. Sakura had her back turned to Ino picking up the items on the table.

"You know where the door is. Get out." She began to walk away and Ino left quietly and quickly with tears freely flowing down her face. That was the biggest fight her best friend had ever put up against her and it hurt even worse knowing that every bit of it was true and that she did absolutely nothing to help her in any way. Most likely she had made it worse like always. She let out a shaky sigh going into her apartment knowing it'd be empty and wishing it wasn't.

Sakura on the other hand found herself wanting her house to be empty which was rather unusual for the roseate beauty. She adored having company, but this was just uncomfortable because she knew how everything had went in the past and if their past was anything to go by then history certainly repeats itself. Their history wasn't worth repeating if nothing good came from it. After all he's only ever really caused her pain. She sighed softly the heated water dancing down her soft, kissable skin. With the pressure on her lower stomach relieved from using the porcelain throne she found herself relaxing into the massaging streams of water. She'd splurged on three rooms in her house; her bathroom being the second most expensive after her state of the art kitchen that is. She'd long since rinsed the dirt and grime from her hair and body the greyish-brown suds swirling down the drain faster than she'd produced them. Grabbing her shampoo she found herself washing her hair yet again because she didn't quite feel clean enough, but took the time and massaged her scalp and even waited the allotted three minutes before rinsing her conditioner out. She flicked off the water and dried herself just enough so she wouldn't slop water all over the swirling tiles of her bathroom floor as she drew an extremely shallow bath of about three inches or so to shave her legs. Sighing she placed her razor back in its spot and rinsed the excess shaving cream from her legs and bikini line.

She knew she'd have to come out eventually, but somehow the time seemed to fly faster the more she wanted to stay in her bathroom. Sakura never was one for being afraid and she wasn't, truthfully she was just wary of the man slumbering in her bedroom. She didn't know what to think of his request. He wanted redemption, but from what and why was she the one he went to? Pulling the tank top over her head an angry growl ripped from her stomach. She crinkled her nose cursing the need for food. She quickly hung up the two towels and decided that a nice hearty stew would do the both of them some good.

"_But first… I should put up my hair and then check on him."_ She nodded satisfied with her decision and grabbed an elastic along with her brush swiping all except her bangs up into a tight hold followed by twisting the elastic around the soft locks in a flash ending with a small and sharp pop of the elastic slipping into place. Smiling at her work she tucked the left side of her bangs behind her ear and walked out of the bathroom. She peered in seeing the comforter tossed off onto the floor and him clutching the sheet shivering. She face-palmed.

"_Of course you'd throw off the covers…"_ She thought with a smile entering the room and picking up the soft comforter before placing it snugly around him relishing in the sweet and sincere smile that graced his sleeping face.

"_Kami, he's extremely dirty. To the shower he goes after dinner. I'm going to have to wash my bedding again." _She sighed before turning and leaving for the kitchen to cook up a nice stew for the both of them…

* * *

**A/N: I've got naughty and devious plans for the next chapter~! My updates will be rather quick or slow. I'm so excited to write this story, but I've also got others and I really don't like to neglect other stories at all~! I tend to work on the idea and I'm most excited about and I'm most certainly very excited about this one so we can hope for the best right? And as always I'd love if you reviewed~!**


	3. Slippery Check-Ups

_Redemption_

_Slippery Check-Ups…_

* * *

**A/N: I'd again like to thank HappyDeathFairy, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and stephfarrow94 for your wonderful reviews and for being patient. I really didn't think this chapter would take so long to write. But it's got some beautifully dirty things ahead~! Late as ever, but enjoy~!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I never have, never will, and will always want to own Naruto._

* * *

The smells of cooking meat and simmering vegetables wafted through out the small and intimate home making Sakura regret her choice of dish considering it took quite a while to make. Granted it was almost done her stomach was killing her! She hissed as another pang ripped through her stomach. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she tried clear her mind of any thought pertaining to anything but the book in her hands. She sighed opening her eyes of course it wasn't working with the smells dominating her sensitive nose. Cursing softly she wandered over to the large pot removing the lid and peering in it before deciding a taste wouldn't kill her. Fishing a clean spoon from a draw she smirked liking her idea already. She scooped out first the broth to see if it needed any spices just like her mother had taught her.

"Mhm…" She hummed finding that the spices were perfect and the broth was at that perfect in between stage of creamy and thick. It had that familiar twang of sweetness just as her mother's did. She then proceeded to pluck a sliver of beef and a few potatoes and carrots along with some corn and celery. Chewing them thoughtfully with her eyes closed she couldn't help but let a small nostalgic smile slip onto her face. She'd finally done it. She'd finally gotten the recipe perfect. She'd finally made it taste exactly as her mother's did. The familiar taste triggered a memory that she'd long since forgotten…

_A small girl of six peeked over the edge of a wooden counter watching her mother prepare their dinner for that night. Beef stew. Different from the traditional kind that many other families enjoyed. It was her mother's special recipe. Never written on paper and stumbled across on accident. It was the pride and joy of her mother. Her line of work was being the homemaker and the greatest joy of being a homemaker is finding that one recipe everyone begs you for or asks for you to make it. The small girl was curious as to why her mother was so secretive of making her stew. It was rare that the girl ever got to stay in the room as her mother worked on the labor of love._

"_Sakura come here." Her mother patted her lap and the small pink haired girl rushed over her pig tails bouncing with the movement of her quick feet. She scrambled up into her mother's lap looking into her hazel eyes expectantly. Her mother planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_Honey I know I hardly ever let you in the room when I make my stew, but I want you to understand that I'm not being mean when I push you out of the room. It just I don't want you to know how I make it." The little girl's eyes widened._

"_Why not?" She piped up stopping her mother's speech._

"_Because baby it's my own special recipe. No one but me knows it. I'll never write it down and I'll never tell anyone how to make it. Not even you. Not because I don't love you or trust you, but because I want you to figure it out on your own. My mother made a cake that no one ever knew what made it so sweet or what kind of fruit she used and she told me that if I really wanted to know how to make that I should figure it out myself. I spent years trying to make it and it wasn't until I was three months pregnant with you that I finally made it the way my mother had. You won't understand how it feels until you experience it yourself, but it'll be worth it. When you figure it out you'll truly be a woman. I know it feels like I'm being unfair baby, but just go with it okay?" The small child nodded thinking over what her mother had told her before kissing her cheek and hopping down._

"_I'll go outside and play with Toro call me when it's done!" Her mother smiled softly remembering how she'd said something similar when her own mother had told her that same story and asked the same of her. Her mother nodded and the little girl bounded off to find their dog._

"_I'm finally a woman mother. Are you proud of me?"_ Sakura opened her eyes and turned the burner down low before heading towards the bedroom and Sasuke. She peered around the door giggling at the stream of drool that connected his mouth and the pillow.

She entered quietly and took a moment to just memorize the way he looked with his lips parted, his breathing steady, and his face just so peaceful and vulnerable. Without his signature scowl his face looked so angelic. He was sleeping so soundlessly it was almost a shame that he had to wake up, almost.

"Sasuke. Wake up!" She sang shaking him frowning at his rude murmurings. She sighed and let go of him.

"Fine. I won't feed you." He sat up his coal eyes surprised.

"You made food?" She rolled her jade eyes.

"Of course I did. I can cook y'know." He narrowed his eyes slipping out of bed.

"Hn." She sighed again and started ahead of him motioning for him to follow her. She stopped at the table.

"Sit." She commanded before turning away and serving him a rather big helping along with fresh tomato slices like she knew he preferred. Truth be told she only knew because she pried it out of Naruto. She set it in front of him a spoon already situated in the contents of the bowl before turning and preparing her own smirking at the look on his face as she sat her own down followed by sitting.

"What?" She asked innocently reveling in the fact that she'd managed to surprise him again.

"How'd you know?" He asked averting his eyes knowing he'd been a horrible boyfriend to her. He'd never given her any praise or told her more than necessary. So how'd she know this?

"Naruto told me." Sasuke nodded nibbling on the tomato enjoying how fresh it tasted.

"They're home grown y'know." He looked up at her.

"They… They're really good…" A twinge of pink was barely noticeable on his dirtied pale cheeks. She smiled at him taking a bite of her soup. He ate all the tomatoes first nibbling them slowly. He'd barely taken his first bite of soup when Sakura took her last and rose from her seat taking her empty bowl over to the sink to wash. Nestling it in with the other dishes on the drying rack she turned her attention to putting away the left over stew in a rather large container. Maybe she'd made too much, but she knew they'd most likely be living off of the stew considering it was so hearty. She winced at the sound of breaking glass and a heavy thump. She spun on her heel to see Sasuke on the floor and the bowl broken. She rushed over and bent down examining him.

"S-Sorry about your bowl." She glanced at the chunks of glass and shook her head.

"Sit up." He did as she told but didn't expect to be scooped up.

"Wh-What're you doing?" He hissed embarrassed. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an idiot you obviously can't walk. I was surprised you could even get out here before. Uchiha pride might just be the death of you if you don't watch it." He sighed resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled at his lack of a fight.

"_Maybe he really does want to change…"_ She flipped on the bathroom light and set him on the toilet.

"Why're we in here?" She blushed slightly before shaking it off.

"Because at the moment you're filthy and you obviously can't wash yourself." He swallowed.

"It wasn't a problem before." She smirked.

"It wasn't a problem before because I didn't need to sleep, but it's dark out and I'm tired. I refuse to sleep in a dirty bed with a dirty man. I'm going to fix one problem at a time." He looked away clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She rolled her eyes.

"Strip. You've got everything every other guy does. Think of it as a slippery check-up if it eases your nerves." None the less he had that twinge of color to his cheeks as he kicked out of his frayed and ripped t-shirt, pants, and boxers feeling utterly exposed. She followed suit and began stripping out of her own restraints.

"Wh-What're you doing?" She looked at him only in her undergarments.

"I'm not getting in the shower clothed. Besides you got me dirty." He looked away as her breasts bounced free from the constricting bra and slipped out of the panties as well. Walking directly in his line of vision she stretched upwards turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature.

He couldn't help but watch as her ass wiggled when she reached for the setting dial. She stood and turned to him as his coal colored eyes suddenly found interest in the swirling of the tiles. She rolled her eyes and scooped him up earning a gasp of not only surprise, but slight arousal as his semi-member bounced against her velveteen skin. Stepping into the stream of the shower he shivered the steaming streams of water beating down his back.

"I'm going to set you down, but be careful the shower tiles are really slippery 'kay?" He nodded his eyes not meeting hers. She set him down and watched as he put as much distance he could manage between them in the large shower. His own home didn't even have a shower like this. It had square heads that moved up and down in motion practically everywhere, even on the ground, he decided quickly he didn't want to even know why those were there. It had different patterns and settings obviously it was on her favorite considering only she lived here and most likely didn't care much for him to be happy. She sighed.

"What're you a virgin? Kami! You've seen me naked before and we've had sex. There's nothing that you or I haven't seen before." He still chose not to look at her.

"Sakura… About before…" She stopped him pressing her wet finger to his lips.

"Shh. You asked for redemption right? That _**is**_ what you want right?" He swallowed looking into her mesmerizing eyes and nodded.

"Then I already know you're sorry. The only way to fix things is to right your wrongs with everyone." He kissed her finger softly earning a gasp. Taking hold of her wrist he kissed every tip of her five fingers and then her palm pushing them slowly into the streaming water as he made his way up her arm placing warm and soft kisses up her forearm and biceps. Nipping slightly at her shoulder before kissing up to her neck stopping to push the water-heavy locks away from her ear.

"Then I'll start with you." Despite the warmth radiating off from both of their bodies and from the heated streams she shivered feeling his warm breath on the shell of her ear. Her hands found their way to his chest and pushed him back. He didn't fight it. Her jade eyes searched his own. Her hands slid up around his neck her fingers weaving together creating a tight hold before she pulled him down and tweaked her head just as their lips collided in a bruising kiss. Her tongue forced its way into his cavern dominating him wholly causing his body to grow increasingly hotter. He gripped her waist and pulled her close his erection rubbing on her pelvis.

"Hah…" She pulled back smirking at him. He just moaned because of her or rather something she did. She had to say she felt rather triumphant. Keeping one hand on his neck and her eyes on his own she pumped soap into her hand quickly letting go completely to catch the runoff in her other hand her eyes drifted to the large expanse of dirty skin in front of her. Raising her hands she placed them palm down on his skin watching the goose bumps rise before beginning to knead his skin ridding him of not only dirt but tension. If it weren't for the wall he was leaning up against he was sure that just the massaging of his skin would make his knees buckle.

Her jade eyes looked up into his own as her fingers danced lowering making his stomach flop and his muscles twitch with hope and anxiety. She smirked pressing her breasts onto his lower stomach and sliding up slowly before capturing his lips in another searing kiss as she pumped more of the coveted soap into her hand. Repeating the same catching method she placed her hands on his hips choosing to first go backwards and clean the globes of his ass sneaking her fingers in a bit farther than most would gaining a gasp before raking her nails softly back to the original position of her palms. She pulled back a string of saliva connecting their lips. With her eyes captivating him again her palms massaged their way closer and closer to his erection before grasping him and pumping him just enough to earn a well-deserved moan.

"Nngh-ah~!" She smirked up at him earning a half-hearted glare from the lust glinted eyes of her repeated lover. She moved some letting the suds drop from his muscled form. Dropping to her knees with more soap in her hands she started on the outsides of his legs kneading the flesh in the same manner as she had with the rest of his body thus far. She worked her way in distracting him with the deep massaging and just as his lids closed her mouth was on his erection sucking him all the way down. Her nose was nestled in a small patch of soft swirled black pubic hair that smelled strongly of cherries and vanilla. His eyes were wide open at this point and he was openly gaping down at her. But she showed no signs of noticing as she pulled up gently raking her teeth on it before deciding to tease the tip by swirling and wrapping her tongue around it in ways he never knew possible, but didn't object too in the slightest. How could he? She was so eager and he was so… Well he didn't know exactly how to feel. In fact he expected rejection, but this was far from it… He almost felt accepted, almost.

His moans echoed off the walls as she went from swirling, to scraping, to deep throating, and to licking and kissing the heated flesh. Never once did his hands move from their position of being fisted against the wall. This surprised Sakura as he released in her mouth with nothing more than a mere whimper escaping his lips. She took it down with ease slightly enjoying how the liquid just tasted slightly salty and distinctly like Sasuke. She rose quietly pulling him away from the wall a sweet smile on her face and turned him around before pumping the soap into her hands. She smiled rubbing her hands down he back, around his neck of which was badly bruised, and his shoulders. She massaged him lovingly planting kisses where the water had washed off the suds. He turned weaving his finger through her own and kissed her quickly before hovering over her lips and looking in to those beautiful bright green eyes.

"My turn." He whispered reaching behind her and pumping the soap into his own hands catching the runoff as she had, but somehow looked more elegant than she knew she did repeating those actions. He started at her neck and with his lips claiming her own thinking that it might be a bit more romantic as she washed away the dirt she claimed was there, but he was sure that there never was.

His hands migrated to her shoulders kneading them in a way even the best masseuses have trouble mastering. Taking one had off of her for a moment, he pumped more soap into his hand nibbling on her bottom lip. The other shot out just in time to capture the falling creamy liquid; letting go of her bottom lip he rested his forehead on hers staring deeply into the sparkling emerald gems as his hands worked their way down her arms and onto her lower back. She felt the tension leaving her body as his hands worked up and down her delicate and stressed form.

Somehow she found herself on the slippery warmed tiles of her shower floor. Her eyes half-lidded and hazy from such vigorous massaging all she could do was grab the shampoo bottle, pour a half-dollar sized helping, and lather it into her lovers hair as she cried out in pleasure from the ministrations she was receiving from his scalding mouth. The streams of water poured down washing away reality as her toes curled in ecstasy and her nimble fingers tugged and weaved through his water-laden locks. The sinful muscle danced against the silken walls, dipping in and out, tracing unimaginable places as if he were committing them to memory. Those silken walls constricted around the wiggling devil as she reached her orgasm. He lapped at the juices she produced, cleaning her and loving her essence, but didn't proceed farther than that. Instead he chose to turn off the streaming veil of fantasy, pick up the roseate beauty and step out of the warm embrace of dreamland. He smiled down at her sleeping form as he dried her off.

"_You always did push yourself too hard…"_

He sighed softly wrapping a towel around her before toweling off quickly and scooping her up into his arms. Flipping off the light he exited the bathroom and set her on the couch before checking several closets in search of fresh bedding. After about the fourth closet he finally found the right one. He picked up the set that caught his eyes. Its base was a creamy ivory color with flowers, fans, and ornately drawn dragons decorated the set masking the plain color in varying shades of reds, blues, purples, pinks, and golds. Shutting the closet door he rushed into the bedroom quickly stripping the bedding and replacing it with the new set before turning his attention to the next problem. Clothing…

His coal eyes scanned the room before landing on a dresser. He walked over to it and opened the first drawer flushing at the contents. Bras, thongs, panties, and various other contraptions women wear were strewn about. He took a deep breath and fished out a rather comfy looking pair of cotton underwear. Eyeing the other options cautiously he quickly decided she'd rather be comfortable. He shut the top drawer and opened the next sighing at the fact that it only seemed to contain innocent items unlike the first which held more scandalous attire. An ivory button caught his eyes.

"_Is that…?" _He pulled out the shirt and gasped.

"_She… She kept it…?" _Upon examining the shirt it only confirmed his previous premonitions. It was the shirt she had worn on that day…

_She was dancing around his kitchen singing and giggling all the while making breakfast. She wasn't wearing her own clothes instead she was wearing her best friend's at the time. He'd woken up early and already left, but his brother was still there and would want something to eat so she decided to make something for the both of them._

_The said brother was in the room drinking his morning coffee observing the pink haired teen. Being the legal guardian of his little brother he had to be careful with whom he let spend the night, but with her big innocent green eyes and cute smile she seemed like no trouble at all. And if she was willing to make him breakfast who was he to object? It'd been a long time since he had a home cooked anything. It'd be really nice and so he let her dance and sing about as he read the morning paper smiling as she flipped the pancakes and bacon like a pro. Soon it was done and they ate in a contented silence. When he was done he thanked her for the breakfast and she just smiled going about cleaning up before disappearing off into the bathroom with a bag and coming out changed._

"_If it's not too much trouble would you mind taking me home Sempai?" Ruffling her pink hair he nodded a rare smile on his stoic face. They both got into the car and began making their way down the narrow roads. It was quiet for the first few minutes though chatter soon filled the compact automobile._

"_Sempai… How come people still call our town a village?" Glancing over at her he rounded a corner._

"_Well even though technically we do live in a town to most of the elders it's more of a modified village. Even to me it seems that way. The only thing that's really changed is what we have materialistically. Our relationships and the way we think and live hasn't really changed. We're all still close knit and haven't really changed much even though everyone else and everything else is changing all around us." The teen nodded thoughtfully._

"_Sempai you missed my turn." The elder sighed._

"_Looks like I did…" He smirked looking around before shrugging and doing a U-turn in the middle of the road and going back. The teen couldn't wait to get out of the car as they pulled up to her house and she thanked him half-heartedly before practically running inside._

"_Looks like I scared the little bunny." He smirked again before pulling out of her drive and heading off to work…_

"I can't believe she kept it… But since she did that means…" He pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers and smiled discarding the towel and slipping them on before tossing the shirt and underwear on the bed. He returned to the living room picking her up gently and kissing her forehead as he situated her on his hip before going back into the bedroom and stripping her of the towel. He then proceeded to slip on the shirt and underwear. Nestling her in the covers he walked over to the light switch and flipped it off…

* * *

**A/N: I told you I had dirty and devious plans for this chapter did I not? I did~! Did you like? I liked. Well writing it anyway. As always I appreciate reviews. Motivation in an email notification I say~! Anyway I hope you liked it~!**


	4. A Sweet Sunday Morning

_Redemption_

_A Sweet Sunday Morning_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I never have, never will, and will always want to own Naruto._

* * *

Her hands drifted across the covers, the seemingly endless piece of cloth, searching desperately for his warm body to cling too. All she needed was his warmth and the comfort of another body, another promise…

Her emerald orbs opened slowly, her cheek flush to the fluffy pillow, her hands stretched out far to the other side of the bed, and a broken sigh fell from the slightly swollen lips. She stared up at the ceiling for a bit, but ended up letting them slide closed with her last drops of hope.

"_I'm just another promise he could never keep…"_ A scalding tear burned in the corner of her closed eyes.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I'm a masochist…" _Another sigh heaved out of her chest as she pushed the tears away.

"_I can't lie here in tears… I've done that for far too long. I… I think I'll make me some hot cocoa…"_ She slipped out from under the warmed bedding and walked out of the bedroom, straight down the hall, and directly into the kitchen not going so far as to blink when the bright light illuminated the room in its artificial light. The said light reached all corners of the room and into part of the living room. She'd both unknowingly and uncaringly turned a wicked light on and roused her lover from his shallow sleeping.

He sat up silently rubbing at his charcoal eyes rather cutely a small sigh leaving his lips as Sakura heated her mug of water in the microwave watching the cup spin on the turntable. He stood not making a sound and walked over to her resting his head on her left shoulder after kissing her cheek and snaking his arms around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat.

"S-Sasuke?" She choked out. He rubbed small circles on her sides.

"Expecting anyone else?" Was the whisper that wound around in her mind. She could practically see the smirk on his face even though her eyes were trained on the ticking clock.

"No…" She breathed out softly.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's back at the sound of her gentle voice. It was at times like this he felt so unworthy of her. He knew he wasn't in general, but when she took on that angelic quality he felt especially like trash. The shrill beeps of the timer snapped him out of his stupor and caused him to cling to her just a bit more than he had previously.

"Sasuke?" She questioned looking back at him her spring colored eyes shining with concern. He released her quickly taking a step back as she pulled the warm mug out of the microwave and set it gently on the counter before turning around and looking up at him.

"Go back and sit on the couch. I'll make another for me." Sasuke just nodded knowing better than to question her, walked back into the living room, flipping on the light, and sitting on the couch wrapping the blanket partially around him leaving a lot of excess in a heap to the side of him.

It wasn't but two minutes later that Sakura emerged her eyes focused on the mugs of scalding liquid as her feet made their way over to the living room and she handed her companion the warm moss colored mug setting her own down gently glancing at the pile curiously.

"What's with that?" She asked her voice still airy and light it brought a soft smile to rest on Sasuke's lips.

"I just thought you might… y'know… wanna sit with me or something…" The raven murmured clearly not comfortable with being out of control or in such a position to have to request anything from the affectionate woman. She smiled softly at him and placed her mug on the table gently before settling into her spot, flipping on the television, grabbing her mug and leaning into his side with a sigh and a sip of the scalding liquid.

They watched the news and then cartoons for a bit. Sakura couldn't help but feel at ease with him like this which worried her. She didn't want this just to be another attempt down the drain; she wanted this to work like Shikamaru wanted every day to be cloudy.

She looked up at Sasuke through her lashes and blushed when he smirked down at her. He pressed a hot pair of lips onto her forehead in a soft kiss. She smiled softly at this and reached up to wipe the wetness from the kiss away. This time he blushed softly and murmured an apology. She shifted up and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright." She whispered softly into his ear before sinking back down and snuggling into his side. She hadn't thought it would be this nice. She thought it would have been much more difficult on them, but it seems that's not the case for once. She was enjoying it until her cell rang.

She picked up the cold metal device and answered without even thinking to look at the caller ID though as soon as he began yelling she began regretting it. She pulled away from Sasuke and frowned. She knew he could hear all of the insults the hot-headed blonde was shouting into the receiver clearly. He looked a bit like a wounded puppy, but shrugged and picked up the glasses presumably to go wash them or at least put them into the sink.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed into the device, instantly the yelling stopped, and Naruto responded.

"_Yes, Sakura?" _He said softly into the receiver sensing he was on thin ice.

"This is my life, got it? I was seriously done before, but then, something happened and it all changed okay?" Naruto huffed.

"_Not okay! 'Something' can't just happen and you not tell me about it properly!" _He whined into the phone. She sighed.

"I will tell you all about it later, Naruto. Right now though I'd like to spend time with Sasuke. How about we go for ramen tomorrow on our lunch break and I'll tell you about it?" She proposed.

"_I guess that's fine…" _He replied a little defeated.

"It better be fine! I only have the weekends off y'know. I'm a very busy woman! Besides shouldn't you be getting back to Hinata? I'm sure she's not too happy with you calling to bitch at me because of my choice in men. I mean it's not like he isn't your best friend or anything." She snapped at him. He sighed into the speaker.

"_Yes, but being best friends and fucking are two completely different things. He's an asshole, Sakura. I thought you were thoroughly done with him? What about me?" _He pleaded. She frowned.

"Naruto…" She said softly. He cleared his throat.

"_You're right. I should get back to Hinata. Have fun with Teme. I've gotta go."_ He said sharply.

"Naruto!" The dial tone screeched in her ear for a moment before she closed the device and chucked it into Sasuke's chest. He tilted his head and caught it placing it on the table.

"Sorry." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled gently at her.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked settling in next to her on the couch. She sighed.

"It's just… Naruto is so dense!" She spat angrily. Sasuke snorted.

"Of course he is. That's his thing. It's actually charming to some people, like Hinata." She sighed again and sunk back against the couch.

"I know! But… He's just so infuriating! And… Ugh!" She said throwing a pillow against the wall with a blunt thud.

"Take it out on the pillow." He said teasingly. She punched his arm before hugging him.

"Your best friend is stupid." She said lamely not really wanting to tell him what was going on between the two. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but that's Naruto for you." He said softly and sort of fondly. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips before suggesting a napping pointing out the fact that he was still exhausted and she could use the extra sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've taken forever with getting a new chapter out, but here one is finally. Maybe this will get updated more regularly. We can only hope. I hope you guys liked it! I'd love it if you reviewed for me. I need the feedback~!**


End file.
